Can I have this dance?
by Darkshadow91
Summary: A rimahiko fluffy story. Rima wants to thank Nagihiko for everything he's done. So she asks him what he would like and he says he wants to dance with her! Will their feelings finally get through to each other? R&R please.


"Take my hand…"

Rima glared at the offered appendage then at the bemused boy before her, "When I said I'd help you with whatever you needed, I didn't mean this."

Nagihiko just shrugged, "You should have specified then. Now take my hand."

"But I don't know how to dance," Rima whined while hesitantly placing her hand in his. His hand felt warm and soft in hers, and she felt her heart thump strangely in her chest.

"Don't worry," he murmured comfortingly, "I'll teach you. Relax and take a deep breath."

She did as he commanded but there was no way she could even hope to relax, especially when he placed his other hand on her waist and pulled her a fraction closer. She regretted ever making that promise of helping him. But she had wanted to thank him for all the times that he'd helped her, either by aiding her in her cooking or saving her from X eggs; it was better late than never.

But when he had come up yesterday and asked her to be his dance partner, she was shocked. She'd refused at first, trying to manipulate him into asking for something else. But he'd been adamant and downright stubborn and she'd finally caved. She cursed herself for not being able to resist him like she used to.

Quite a few things had changed since they were guardians back in Elementary School. Ikuto had finally found his father and had returned, hoping to woo Amu once and for all. And he had. The pink-haired girl had finally accepted and admitted her feelings for the violinist and he'd wasted no time in asking her to be his girlfriend. Of course, she'd accepted. Tadase had bowed out gracefully, now spending most of his time in the observatory. Kukai and Utau were still going strong and Kairi and Yaya officially became an item a little after Amu.

With all her elementary and Jr. High friends busy, Amu especially, Rima had taken to spending time with Nagihiko, who had returned only after a year spent abroad studying dance. He was the only one who always seemed to have time to spend with her, no matter the hour. At first she'd only hung out with him because there was no one else and even then he easily irritated and oftentimes teased her. But as time went on , she began to want to spend time with him and enjoy his company. She had even started to crave his attention and his good-natured teasing no longer irritated her.

"You ready?"

She gulped dryly but when she saw his small smile, gave him a defiant frown, "Let's get this over with."

He chuckled, shaking his head, "Follow my lead. Take a step back. Now to the side. Bring your feet together and now forward…Rima."

She grunted to signal she'd heard, watching her feet to make sure she was doing it right. His hand left her waist and her head snapped up when his long fingers softly brushed against her chin.

"Keep your eyes locked on mine," he murmured softly, "And let the music guide you."

She took in a shaky breath, goosebumps rising on her arms. She slowly met his golden gaze, promptly losing herself in their depths. It scared her but when she tried to duck her head again, his hand once more reached out and touched her face. So she kept her gaze on his, fearing his gentle touch more than his penetrating eyes. She knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she was undeniably falling in love with Nagihiko. But unlike Amu, she'd fight against it and win.

She couldn't afford to fall in love...especially with Nagihiko. She wouldn't be able to bear it if he didn't reciprocate her feelings. Or worse…if he did. She had already suffered too much pain because of love. She was sure that if she let Nagihiko have her heart, he'd break it one day and leave her, lonely and broken. Oh they'd be happy at first; but when the joy ended the fights would begin…Just like it had happened with her parents.

"Rima," her name fell sweetly from his lips and instantly commanded her attention, "You seem distracted today. Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, "I just want to get this over with."

Rima winced when she saw Nagihiko's look of disappointment and hurt but he quickly recovered, his fake gentlemanly smile covering up the hurt displayed in his eyes, "Of course. Well, it won't take very long, I promise. I mean, you are already dancing after all."

She gasped as she realized he was right. She was no pro but somehow she'd gotten the basic step down, "I'm…I'm dancing!"

Nagihiko chuckled, his eyes glittering like two golden stars, "You are."

"Not very well though," a shrill feminine voice supplied. Rima faltered, startled, but Nagihiko was there to steady her. They both turned to see Yuki, a classmate of theirs, who was a great dance and an even greater jerk. She was the head of the dance club and thought she was the center of the universe. To say Rima hated her would be an understatement.

"Nobody asked you," Rima glared angrily at the girl, her honey-brown eyes shooting daggers at the tall blonde. It seemed that Yuki knew instinctively what to say to make Rima feel insecure and rile her up. What annoyed Rima the most was that the girl simply worshipped Nagihiko. She would flirt with the amethyst-haired boy every chance she could; he was always polite but Rima could see his patience with the dancer was wearing thin.

Yuki flipped her long hair behind her, sneering at Rima and then flashing a sickly sweet smile in Nagihiko's direction, "Nagi, if you wanted a dance partner you should have come and asked me. I'm obviously much more capable than Rima."

The air in the room became thick and oppressive as both girls stared each other down. Rima was fuming, angry at the girl's audacity. She knew, of course, that the little snake was right. Rima had never before danced in her life. There was no way that she was a compatible partner for Nagihiko, who'd practically danced his whole life.

"Listen Yuki," Nagihiko began but Rima cut off. She could clearly see from the tense way he was holding himself that he was doing all he could to reign in his anger. She couldn't let him say anything that would ruin his chance of practicing with a better dance partner.

"She's right," Rima swallowed her pride as she said the words, "You should practice with someone who can at least dance. I have to go anyway."

She flitted across the floor then paused at the door, looking back at the shocked Nagihiko and smug Yuki, "Be careful though Nagihiko. Snakes are poisonous."

With a last superior look at Yuki's outraged face, she pivoted on her toes and fled. She hurried through the halls, her seething anger diminishing and an intense pain taking its place. By the time she found what she was looking for, she was panting and her heart felt like it was being torn apart.

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, she slipped into the old supply closet and firmly shut and locked the door before curling up into a tight ball. She controlled her breathing, pushing back the urge to cry.

She'd used this closet a few times before, usually whenever something upsetting happened during school hours and there was no way for her to leave. It was these times that Rima wished Kusukusu was still with her. Her chara had been gone for a few months now, vanishing back into her egg around the same time that she'd started to feel things for Nagihiko. Ironically, Nagihiko had been there to comfort her when Kusukusu had returned to her egg, his own charas having retreated to their eggs a few months before hers.

It wasn't long before someone tried to jiggle the doorknob. She shrank even farther back, hoping whoever it was would leave.

"Rima? Rima, please open the door…"

Nagihiko. Rima whimpered softly and curled up even more. She didn't want to see him now; she couldn't. She knew if she let him in, he'd smile that enchanting smile of his and then he'd promise that he wouldn't dance with Yuki and that she, Rima, was the one he wanted to dance with. And she knew that she'd melt under his glittering gaze and probably say something stupid that could betray her feelings for him. Then he'd be all happy but what about his dancing?

No, Rima decided that she couldn't pull him down like that. Dancing was too important to him…And he meant too much to her. She refused to be that selfish, to hurt one of the people she cared for the most.

She heard him sigh then, "Rima, if you don't open this door, I'll break it down."

She huffed in doubt, "You're not that strong, Superman."

"Try me," his soft voice dared her to contradict him, goading her, "You have to 3. 1…2…"

"Alright! Alright!"

She hurried to unlock it, opening it to find Nagihiko, his jaw sporting a vibrant red handprint. She put her hands on her hips and quirked an eyebrow, trying to appear nonchalant but her worry leaked into her voice, "What happened?"

He touched the red spot, grinning boyishly, "Yuki doesn't like being told she's not wanted or that you have more potential as a dancer than she does."

Rima shook her head, her lips twitching with the urge to smile, "Come on, let's get some ice on that or it might bruise and ruin your pretty face."

Her heart, which before had been a dead weight in her chest, was now as light as a feather. Without thinking, she reached out and took his hand. He looked startled for a beat and Rima thought of letting go but soon a glowing smile presented itself. He tightened his hold on her hand, allowing her to tow him to the infirmary. She slowly opened the door and stuck her head in, "Huh…No one's here. Great nurse we have."

Nagihiko stepped up behind her, his body brushing her back and sending tingles down the length of it; he also poked his head in, above hers, "Maybe we should come back later."

"Nonsense," Rima huffed, stepping into the room in order to make some space between them, "Now sit down."

He chuckled but did as she commanded, obediently settling himself on one of the cots while she rummaged in the mini freezer.

"Found it," she proudly held up the ice pack she'd found. Nagihiko chuckled again, his molten-golden eyes warm with amusement and affection. Rima felt the familiar flutter in her stomach and fought to suppress it. She placed a chair in front of her friend, ignoring her speeding heartbeat, "Now hold still."

He nodded once and leaned forward so she could reach his face easier, then stood perfectly still, his eyes boring into her. She took a deep breath to steel her nerves then lightly touched his uninjured cheek to keep his head still and pressed the pack to the other. He sighed softly as her hands came into contact with his skin, his eyes fluttering closed. Rima felt a small sense of relief now that his eyes were hidden and he wasn't staring disconcertingly at her. A charged silence filled the air between them, one that Rima was used to; the electric charge always seemed to permeate the air when they were together.

"You shouldn't have insulted Yuki," Rima admonished though her tone was almost self-satisfactory, "Now she won't dance with you."

His eyes slid open, his gaze inscrutable, "I didn't want to dance with her in the first place."

Rima pushed down the elation she could feel building up, sighing painfully, "Nagihiko, don't."

She lifted her hands away from his face but he caught them, startling her and making her drop the ice pack.

"No, Rima," he held her hands tightly, his expression determined, "We can't keep playing this game anymore. We are not in Elementary School."

Rima whimpered pathetically, struggling to free herself, "Let go, you long-haired cross dresser!"

The more she thrashed, the tighter he held on, "No. Not until you hear me out."

She could feel tears stinging her eyes and she struggled more fiercely. She knew that if she listened to what he had to say, their friendship would be ruined. And she couldn't afford to lose that. Nagihiko had become too vital in her life.

"Rima, please," his voice wavered slightly and she knew he was just as close to crying as she was. She was suddenly angry at him for bringing this up, for trying to destroy their friendship, for being as selfish as her parents had been.

Her voice sounded too loud in the quiet infirmary as she exploded, "Why do you have to do this? Why can't you just leave it be? Can't you see that we'd just hurt each other in the end?"

He was silent for a few seconds then asked softly, "Is that what you're afraid of?"

She didn't answer, keeping her head averted and struggling to maintain the tears at bay. Without warning, he tugged hard on her wrist, causing her to stumble and fall against him. His hands released her wrists, one hand coming up to cradle her head, the other arm circling tightly around her waist. Her hands rested on his chest and she could feel his rapid heartbeat.

"Rima, I could never hurt you," he took a sharp breath before uttering a soft and heartfelt, "I love you."

Rima felt as if she was in a dryer set on tumble-dry high; her feelings were a jumbled mess. All she could process at the moment was Nagihiko's confession, his body warm against hers and his rapid heartbeat drumming against her fingertips.

She had to swallow dryly a few times before she could talk, "You can't."

A humorless laugh erupted from his mouth, "But I do, regardless. Rima, you've been my inspiration since that day we helped Yaya's baby brother. From that day on, you've been my flower and I've waited hoping that I could become a part of your story."

Rima snapped her head up to look at him, dismay coloring her tone, "But you are a part of my story! You're my best friend, Nagi!"

Nagihiko nodded in agreement, "Yes and for a time, I was content. But for a while now, I have wanted another part in your story. I want to be your knight and your prince. I want to be able to rescue you and hug you close to me. And you don't know how much I've yearned to kiss you."

Rima flushed bright red, fighting the urge to give in to him and tell him everything, "Nagihiko Fujisaki, snap out of it! If…If that did come to happen, I'd just disappoint you and then you'd tire of me. In the end, you'd leave…"

He didn't let her finish. His lips descended on hers suddenly and without warning, gentle with a touch of passion. Rima felt her knees buckle and give way, but Nagihiko easily kept her up, his arms wrapped tightly around her. They parted and before Rima could get in a word or even a well-earned slap, he reached up and lightly caressed her face, leaving her immobilized.

"Rima," his murmur was serious with a hint of an endearing note, "I'll never tire of you. The day I leave you will be the day I stop breathing. Do you understand? I love you and I always will. There is nothing you can say or do that will change how I feel. I want to give you a happily ever after. Will you let me?"

She bit her lip, feeling her resolve crumbling, "I'm afraid…I'm afraid of turning into sea foam and disappearing."

He smiled tenderly but his eyes held a glint of mischief, "You won't. Only mermaids turn into sea foam and you're more like the enchanted beast in need of love than a lovesick mermaid."

A vein popped out on her forehead and she gripped his cheeks and pulled on them, ignoring his cry of discomfort, "A beast, am I?"

"Schorry," he tried to smile but she was still holding his cheeks, "But issnot like yous Cindewella."

She pulled harder on his cheeks, eyes burning, "Is that your idea of making up for that earlier insult?"

His golden eyes seemed to darken and she unconsciously slackened her grip on his face.

"No, this is," he once again bent forward and kissed her, the touch gentle and warm. And with that Rima knew that she had lost. She'd underestimated her feelings for him and her heart had finally won. Relief surged through her as she let her barriers down and her feelings for Nagihiko to flood into her body. Slowly, she began to respond to his kiss.

They broke away and he smiled widely, eyes glowing with joy, "I knew you loved me."

She scrunched up her nose and huffed, her cheeks tinted red, "Yeah, well, don't go getting a big head because of it."

He laughed happily, "I'm sure you'll keep me in line."

A cough from the doorway drew their attention. The nurse stood there, eyebrows raised, "This office is to be used for treating injuries…Not for love confessions."

Rima gathered herself up, standing as tall as she was able, "Shows what you know. I could give plenty of examples when people used an infirmary to confess. And haven't you ever heard of a broken heart?"

The nurse spluttered angrily but before she could reprimand them further, Nagihiko pulled Rima toward the door, mustering a quick apology to the fuming woman. Rima gave the portly nurse a last condescending glare before she stepped out, her small hand encased within Nagihiko's larger one. She liked the way his hand enveloped hers.

She could feel the stares form fellow students as they walked down the hall hand-in-hand; not one to be intimidated and wanting to make sure that everyone understood they were now a couple, Rima tightened her grip on Nagi's hand and skipped forward a few paces so they walked side-by-side. Nagihiko seemed pleased by that, his pace slowing down just a fraction so she wouldn't have to hurry to walk beside him. They ended up back in the dance studio, much to Rima's confusion.

In answer to her quizzical stare, Nagi shrugged, a wry grin twitching his lips, "We didn't get a chance to finish."

She stared at him, unbelieving, "You're serious?"

"Of course," he winked at her, walking off to turn on the stereo. For the second time that day, Rima was coached by Nagihiko, though this time around she didn't feel as reluctant or as clumsy. With Nagihiko leading her, she felt as if she was almost floating on air. But there was still a weight pressing down on her; a sliver of guilt for not saying the words she was sure Nagihiko wanted to hear.

"Hey, Nagi?"

He looked down at her instantly, pulling her to a stop and focusing his attention solely on her "What is it?"

"I…" she paused then took a deep breath, "I love you."

The smiles before paled in comparison to this one; Nagihiko's expression was of unraptured joy and Rima was happy that she'd said it, happy that she'd been the one to cause such a reaction in him. The heaviness in her chest disappeared and she felt light-headed in response to Nagi's glowing smile. He drew closer to her until his lips were by her ear, making her heartbeat spike. A few strands of his hair tickled her cheek.

"And I," Nagihiko whispered huskily into her ear, "Love you."

Rima shivered involuntarily, her face flushed but pleased by his answer, "Good."

Nagi's smile turned mischievous, "Would you say it again?"

Rima blinked, her face suffusing with heat, "Idiot. I'm not going to repeat myself. Hurry up so we can go eat. I'm starving."

Nagihiko chuckled and his golden eyes glowed as he held out his hand, "Well then, can I have this dance?"

Rima rolled her eyes but her smile was one of genuine joy, "Of course…And all the ones after."


End file.
